Demon Heart: Amor, Locura y Muerte
by Mariniti
Summary: cap 7: nunca dudes de que tan intenso puede ser el amor de un padre, pero tampoco dudes del amor de una hija, solo una duda debe caber en tan estrecha relacion y es ¿cual de los dos ama mas, hasta el punto de manchar sus manos con tal de no separarse?
1. Love

_**Bueno heme aquí nuevamente, su amiga, escritora y loca amante de los fics "mariniti the white dragon" con una nueva y emocionante serie de historias emocionantes de nuestra pareja favorita si, así es hablo de RAVEN Y ROBIN.**_

_**En vista de que esta cerca el día del amor y la mistad he decidido hacer algo un poquito diferente así que les explicar como esta la cosa, estos son nueve oneshot y como en el titulo lo dice en cada uno habrá amor, locura y muerte, e iré subiendo uno diario, a excepción de sábados y domingos y conforme los vaya subiendo también irán subiendo de tono. Así que si, en algunos habrá gore, lemon y puede que una que otra sorpresa.**_

_**Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo, con este primer oneshot espero no me odien y me dejen sus reviews. Enjoy**_

_*** TeenTitans no me pertenece (aun…) y hago esto sin fines de lucro y simplemente por diversión y/u obsesión**_

**Demon Heart: Amor, Locura y Muerte**

**LOVE**

" _Amar es la mayor locura, a no ser que se ame con locura" Ignacio Flores Olmo_

Nadie nunca lo entenderá y ¿Por qué tendrían que hacerlo? Si nadie nunca ha conocido amor como el mío, ni siquiera los poetas, ni aquellos músicos que llenan nuestro mundo con canciones de un sentimiento el cual les es desconocido. No, nadie nunca lo ha de entender y tal vez es por eso que al conocerlo, lo juzgan, manchan su pureza y le temen.

Por mi parte aquello es muy distinto, yo no solo me he enamora como la mayoría de las personas que me rodean, yo he conocido el amor verdadero, aquel por el cual das todo y que la muerte no parece un final, y mi amor un intenso fuego consumidor ha sido correspondido de la misma forma por ella, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi amante, mi esposa.

Rachel Grayson, ella no es la princesa perfecta de los cuentos de hadas de hecho puede que se aleje mucho de la perfección, pues a ella no le gusta cocinar y cuando lo hace francamente es un desastre, tampoco le gusta mucho que digamos los quehaceres de la casa, francamente si por ella fuera se la pasaría el día conectada a la computadora o leyendo uno de sus tantos libros, ella también en ocasiones parece ser demasiado fría, incluso yo no me salvo de sus comentarios sarcásticos cuando llego a cometer un error, también suele ser muy dominante pero, a pesar de todo yo la amo, amo cuando hace rabietas cual niña pequeña cuando no obtiene lo que quiere, amo que sin ocasiones especiales y por ningún motivo aparente ella quiera sorprenderme cocinándome una cena que generalmente va directo a la basura y amo que al hacer el amor ella siempre se entregue como la primera vez, y amo que al terminar me deje abrazarla aun cuándo se que mas tarde se alejara de mis brazos para dormir mas cómoda, amo su egoísmo porque de alguna forma yo también soy egoísta a su lado.

No, nadie nunca lo entenderá, porque ellos no conocen un amor como el mío y por eso yo se que mienten y tratan de engañarme, pero yo sé que no es verdad y que aquello que dicen lo dicen solo por envidia porque no han conocido amor como el mío y por eso me juzgan y me tachan de monstruo, porque ellos no comprenden que aunque digan que ella esta muerta eso no me importa, yo la sigo amando y mi amor es tal que aun cuando mis caricias ni mis besos sean correspondidos yo seguiré ahí haciéndole el amor y amándola , como siempre lo he hecho, como siempre lo haré…

_**Si, lo sé, lo sé, no ha sido una de mis mejores obras pero como dije apenas vamo comenzando el siguiente oneshot prometo que será mas interesante, de cualquier forma gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic y espero leer su reviews.**_

_**Por ultimo a todos aquellos que estaban leyendo "eyes on fire"espero mañana ya tener la actualización y no tardarme tanto como hasta ahora en actualizarlo.**_


	2. Death Love

_**Saludos a mis queridos lectores, como ven he vuelto con el segundo oneshot pero antes de comenzar vamo, con los reviews…**_

_**Zafira: ves no puse tu nombre real loca neurasténica, tanto te quejas de mi falta de vida social y ahí tienes eres tan obsesiva como yo, espero tu comentario y te juro que próximamente te estaré dedicando otra historia por lo mientras disfruta esta.**_

_**Lili: lamento la tardanza pero tuve pequeñas complicaciones y francamente ayer no sentí de ánimos para escribir, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, de cierta forma me inspire en el video de niña amada mía, de Alejandro Fernández y de ahí llego la idea , espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y nuevamente lamento la tardanza.**_

_**Mel Raven: gracias por tu review opino igual la vida seria muy aburrida sin un poco de dramatismo, espero y este capitulo no te decepcione y me mandes un comentario.**_

_**Gesy: gracias por comentario, que aunque corto me alegra saber que te gusto el fic.**_

_**Shehrezada: puede que tengas razón y que me haya salido completamente del personaje de Robin como tal, pero sobre advertencia no hay engaño y si no me equivoco desde un principio dije que esta serie de oneshot iban a ser diferentes y lamentablemente para algunos tendré que cambiar drásticamente no solo la actitud de Robin también la de Raven, si tal vez no lo exprese bien y si, puede que sin quererlo lo haya pintado un tanto machista e inclusive demasiado empalagoso, pero aquello créeme que era necesario al menos a mi punto de vista. Por ultimo te agradezco tu review y aunque francamente si me molesto un poco, la intención es buena y te agradecería que sigas mostrándome mis errores para seguir mejorando.**_

_**Dalia: yo sé que la coherencia del argumento es pésima y que a comparación de otras ocasiones puede que me haya faltado motivación pero a pesar que en este capitulo compense un poco todos aquellos errores que cometí en capitulo anterior.**_

_**Deestiny: bueno al menos anima un poco el saber que no a todas les pareció un completo fracaso el capitulo anterior y que si les gusto, estaré esperando ansiosa tu review de este capitulo.**_

_**Raven-angel-of-darkness: como la primera que me dejo un review estoy especialmente feliz contigo, me anima el que te haya gustado tanto y ojala que esta vez también te animes a escribir un review y por ultimo para responder tu pregunta… nop, por el momento no estoy enamorada sin embargo solo diré que mi corazón ya lo he entregado ;D.**_

_**Bueno y ya sin mas que decir…**_

_**TeenTitans no me pertenece (aun…) y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solamente por diversión.**_

_**Demon Heart: Amor, Locura y Muerte**_

_**DEATH LOVE**_

"_hay dos tipos de personas en este mundo: las que creen en el amor y las que no. Yo creo en el amor…" relatos de ficción - amor en el infierno._

-Rachel ya basta!, me exaspera que hagas eso- grito una vez mas mi madre cuando de forma totalmente inconciente volvía a pasar mi pulgar una y otra vez sobre una de las cicatrices de mis muñecas.

-Lo lamento -respondí y mi voz una vez mas se escuchaba vacía falta de aquel sentimiento de culpa que había expresado o de cualquier otro. Mi madre pareció aceptar mis falsas disculpas y suavizo su semblante.

-Vamos aun hay mucho que comprar- y aunque su voz seguí siendo severa yo sabia que ya no estaba enfadada, al menos ya no tanto.

-Si- volví a decir con aquel tono mecanizado el cual se había vuelto parte de mi personalidad.

Esa era mi madre una mujer demasiado ocupada con cosas banales y triviales como para hacer frente a su propia hija. Esa era yo un ave enjaulada que tras un intento fallido de libertad se había conformado con la vida que le ofrecían sin vivirla realmente.

-Rachel, Rachel…- oí la voz de mi madre en la lejanía, sacándome de mis pensamientos la voltee a ver- Por dios hija estas en la luna, te decía que que te parece este vestido para la gala del sábado ¿bonito verdad?

-Si, mucho- le respondí apenas notando el vestido azul que se había probado

-Aunque no lo sé, tal vez es demasiado escote lo ultimo que quiero es que piensen que soy una mujer desesperada que solo va en busca de que es lo que atrapa.

-Ehm, madre- dije al fin ya cansada de aquella charla sin sentido que mantenía consigo misma, ella me volteo a ver de una forma que me daba a entender que la había molestado - vi una librería cerca, ¿Te importa si voy a dar una vuelta mientras te decides?

Su seño se frunció y rápidamente se volteo dando de cara una vez mas a los espejos frente a ella- Tu, y tus entupidos libros. En serio Rachel deberías de socializar mas; hay veces en la que dudo si realmente eres mi hija. Sabes, has lo quieras solo deja de molestarme ya he tenido suficiente por hoy como para aguantar uno de tus berrinches.

De alguna forma es triste pero no podía decir que la actitud de mi madre me sorprendía, ella siempre actuaba así, al menos conmigo lo hacia, y para ser franca había ocasiones en la que yo también dudaba de nuestro parentesco, lamentablemente solo había que vernos para saber que éramos madre e hija.

Mi madre siempre solía molestarme respecto a la falta de mi vida social, yo no tenia amigos lo único que tenia eran los libros y por mas extraño que pareciera ellos de alguna forma me reconfortaban mas que las personas, ellos no me juzgaban ni me apuntaban con el dedo por un pasado que no podía cambiar. Si, rodeada de los libros era yo realmente feliz y no tenia temor alguno de expresar aquella felicidad sonriendo sinceramente.

-¿Hay algo en especial que busques?- escuche a mis espaldas, un vendedor sin duda, odiaba a los vendedores ellos te llenan de elogios con tal de que les compres, son arpías sin alma que buscan el mayor consumismo posible.-Tal vez te pueda ayudar

-No gracias- conteste un tanto molesta, ya había encontrado algo que había llamado mi atención, pero al voltearme mi voz se fue y todo lo que podía hacer era admirar aquel bello espécimen del sexo masculino que estaba frente a mi, cabello negro, no muy alto pero si mas que yo, delgado y con unos fascinantes ojos verdes.

-Interesante elección- me dijo mientras ojeaba el libro de pasta negra que en la portaba llevada grabado un bello dije en forma de corazón, el mismo que yo tenia anteriormente en mis manos.

-Gracias- atine apenas a contestar el sonrió y yo sentí que el piso comenzaba a moverse.

-Richard Grayson- extiende su mano

-Rachel Roth- respondo a su saludo una corriente paso por mi espina cuando toco su mano y rápidamente me deshago de aquel contacto.

-Te recomiendo la cuarta historia es la mas interesante- me entrega el libro poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra_ interesante._

-Si, gracias- respondo torpemente para enseguida apresurarme a pagar en la caja.

Esa noche no puedo leer, mi madre ha organizado una cena y he pasado las dos ultimas horas frente al espejo de su tocador, ella me peina y me maquilla como una niña lo hace con su muñeca, pero de que me he de sorprender si a fin de cuentas eso es lo que somos, esa una niña jugando a vivir y yo su muñeca atada a hacer todo lo que ella quiera. En la cena no es diferente y mientras ella recibe elogios por lo buena madre y mujer que parece ser, yo me conformo con estar presente comportándome y respondiendo de manera educada las preguntas que de vez en vez me hacen.

La escuela no es uno de mis lugares favoritos, sin embargo si uno de los que mas soporto aun cuando tenga que soportar las constantes miradas de mis compañeros y maestros, ellos aun no olvidan lo que hice y por ello me siguen juzgando.

No he podido leer en estos días, mi madre no me lo ha permitido siempre recordándome que tengo que ser mas normal y socializar mas, hoy me a obligado a asistir con ella a la gala a la que fue invitada, se ha puesto un vestido nuevo y como siempre se ha perdido entre la muchedumbre, supongo que hoy ha tenido suerte y ha ido con uno de sus colegas a "hablar de negocios".

Me mantengo alejada del resto de la gente que al igual que mi madre son vacías, y bebo un poco de ponche en espera a que este castigo se termine.

-¿Y bien ya lo leíste?- no puedo creer lo que escucho, no puede ser, pero al alzar la vista me doy cuenta de que efectivamente es él, vistiendo con un smoking no creí que se pudiera ver mas delicioso que cuando lo vi por primera vez, claramente me equivoque.

-No aun no-respondo sin saber como o porque.

-Es una lastima estoy seguro que te gustara- vuelve a sonreír y al ver esa sonrisa lo único que pienso es en huir.

-Disculpa tengo que buscar a mi madre- trato de evadirlo y así poder escapar pero el me sostiene de la muñeca y aquella corriente que anteriormente me había hecho temer ahora me reconforta y me orilla a quedarme.

-Deja ya de huir de mi- mi corazón se acelera mientras roza con su pulgar mi cicatriz, no sé como pero me acolara en una pared se acerca peligrosamente y lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar los ojos mientras siento su calido aliento mezclarse con el mío, me susurra algo que yo apenas escucho, estoy conciente de lo que va a pasar y espero ansiosa a que suceda, quiero que él me bese.

Mi madre juega una vez mas conmigo a las muñecas, hoy no hay ningún motivo especial y solo lo hace por diversión, ya estoy cansada de este juego y de todo lo demás, quiero ser libre pero parece que el destino no lo quiere así, vuelvo a rozar la cicatriz de mi muñeca, mi madre lo nota y se vuelve a molestar.

-Rachel, por favor deja ya de hacerlo.

-No- respondo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi madre se sorprende y me vira para encararla, lo ultimo que siento es el ardor en mi mejilla, ella me ha abofeteado y ahora me mira con desden.

-No me hables así niña, tu sabes todo lo que he hecho por ti, me debes la vida.- me jalo el cabello

-Yo no te pedí nacer y tampoco quería que te entrometieras cuando trate de liberarme- me suelto de su agarre y comienzo a correr.

Voy al único lugar donde me siento segura, con la única persona con la que puedo contar.

-¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- me pregunta un joven de cabello oscuro, por desgracia no es quien busco.

-Estoy buscando a Richard te importaría llamarlo- el joven levanta una ceja aparentemente confuso por lo que he dicho - Richard Grayson, él trabaja aquí.

-Perdona, pero aquí no trabaja nadie con ese nombre.

-No puede ser, no es posible, yo, yo lo vi, el trabaja aquí, tiene que hacerlo aquí lo conocí.

-Lo lamento, pero será mejor que te vayas.

Totalmente perturbada salí a la calle, aun sin poder creer que él no trabajara ahí, entonces recordé la gala y la forma en la que apareció tan sorpresivamente cuando él no tenia porque estar ahí, también cuando al abrir mis ojos después de pensar que me iba a besar solo encontré a mi madre la cual se quejaba del motivo por el cual no socializaba y me mantenía alejada de todos. Volví a la librería recordarlo el afán que sentía él al querer que yo leyera esa historia, lei lo mas rápido que pude y al terminar todo me parecía mas confuso de lo que ya era.

De cierta forma yo me parecía a la heroína de aquella historia y al igual que ella no deseaba pensar que aquel chico del que me había enamorado era solo producto de mi imaginación. Yo no quería volver a experimentar alucinaciones, no quería volver a aquella prisión de paredes blancas, yo ya no quería seguir con esa vida.

Camine por la calle ajena a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, era de noche no sabia a donde ir, con quien ir, me había vuelto loca una vez mas o talvez ya lo estaba desde mucho antes, había caído a un abismo del cual no estaba segura si podría salir, fue entonces cuando la vi, una intensa luz había llegado a mi, y de ella salía él, tan apuesto como la primera vez que lo vi él me sonreía y me volvía a ofrecer su mano, yo la tome sin ninguna duda, un ultimo choque eléctrico corrió por mi espina y después todo esta estaba bien , no me importaba si era real o no, para mi lo era y solo eso importaba.

-Lamento que haya terminado asi…- me dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo no estaba segura del porque de sus disculpas, todo lo que me importaba era él y el calor que sentía a su lado- sabes desde la primera vez que te vi no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, lo único que quería era llevarte lejos y estar contigo eternamente, pero pensé que aquel sentimiento no era el correcto, y por primara vez en toda mi existencia dude del motivo por el cual había sido creado, imagine que aquella decisión que habías tomado era la equivocada, un camino fácil para escapar de una vida que apenas comenzaba.- se detuvo mi tomo de la barbilla haciéndome verle los ojos me perdía una vez mas en ese profundo verde que anteriormente me había atemorizado, y entonces recordé que no había sido en la librería donde lo había visto por primera vez. No, la primera vez que había visto esos ojos verdes era en mi baño, después de haberme cortado las venas y en espera del beso frío de la muerte. Él sonrió de una manera tierna- Ahora me doy cuenta que cometí un error, aquello que hacías no era una salida fácil, era tu única forma de liberarte, pero de cualquier forma, es una lastima que haya terminado asi…

-Si, de cierta forma lo es- respondí conciente de a lo que se refería.

Al final pude probar sus labios, tan dulces tan calidos, esa no era la muerte que había esperado y a pesar de ello ahí estaba, tan real como el aire que respiraba cuando aun vivía. Era irónico pero solo en mi muerte me pude sentir realmente viva, me había enamorado y se había enamorado de mi él, un angel de la muerte que había reclamado mi alma o tal vez solo talvez esta ya le había pertenecido, desde la primera vez que nos vimos.


	3. mentira

_**Para todos aquellos amantes del robrae he vuelto, nuevamente con otra historia pero antes los reviews…**_

_**Raven-angel-of-darkness: me alegras el día y me alegra aun mas que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero este no te decepcione y también te guste, y sobre todo esperare también uno de tus review.**_

_**Zafrina: hay mi amor yo también te kiero mucho, y como ya te he advertido viene mi venganza, talvez no hoy, ni mañana pero el miércoles no te salvas mi loka amiga, además si he de decir algo es que no me arrepiento de nada, espero te guste este capitulo y me dejes uno mas de tus comentarios que endulzan mi vida ( nótese el sarcasmo).**_

_**Gesy: que buena onda que te haya gustado y si te entiendo, ¿a quien de nosotras no le gustaría morir si es Robin el que viene a reclamar nuestras almas?, espero y este capitulo también te guste y te animes a escribir un nuevo comentario.**_

_**Deeestiny: como con notorias mis faltas de ortografía y a sugerencia de Zafrina juro que pondré mas atención y que revisare mis historias después de escribirlas, aunque claro es muy posible que siga teniendo faltas de ortografía espero que ya no sean tantas n-n, estaré esperando tu comentario en este capitulo y ojala te guste.**_

_**Teen Titans, no me pertenece pero esto esperemos cambie después de bombas molotov y huelgas de hambre.**_

**DEMON HEART: AMOR LOCURA Y MUERTE**

**MENTIRA**

_"No ser amados es una simple desventura; la verdadera desgracia es no amar." _

_Albert Camus_

Ahí estaba una vez mas, engañándose a si misma viviendo una mentira, no importaba cuan sensata y razonable fuera todo lo mandaba al diablo en el preciso momento en que lo veía acercarse a ella para besarla, de nada valía que un millón de veces se repitiera y se tratara de convencer que aquella seria la ultima vez, y que al terminar lo abandonaría. No, de nada servia si el con cada beso con cada nueva caricia se volvía cada vez mas y mas adictivo.

El no la amaba, eso ya lo sabia de sobra y sin embargo ahí estaban una vez mas entregándose, él a un deseo carnal y ella a un sentimiento prohibido.

Él solía mentirle en su cara jurándole un amor eterno y ella sin quererlo aceptar se hundía en la dulzura de una mentira, creyendo vagamente en la posibilidad de que en algún punto fuera verdad.

La mentira iba envenenándola mientras su adicción iba en aumento, ella ya no lo resistía, no cuando lo vio, él le juraba amor eterno a otra pero a diferencia de si, aquellas palabras eran sinceras y no había en ellas rastros de aquella mentira que se empeñaba en mantener.

No podía vivir así, ella había creído en aquel cuento de hadas donde su príncipe dorado la salva de todo mal, dolorosamente para ella aquel príncipe del que había escuchado no la podía amar y mucho menos la podía salvar.

Ahí estaba una vez mas, en esta ocasión no se engañaba, ya no vivía en la mentira, esta ocasión era especial, ya lo había resuelto, ya sabia como hacerle frente a su adicción, ya sabia como dejarlo sin miedo a recaer, lo único que debía hacer era detener el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con aquella fina daga que había en su cajón. Si ahí estaba una vez mas, la ultima vez.


	4. realidad o fantasia

_**Saludos a mis queridos lectores lamento la tardanza pero he aquí no uno sino dos nuevos capítulos de esta emocionante serie de historias, pero antes y como ya es costumbre los reviews…**_

_**Mel Raven: de hecho todos los capítulos son diferentes historias, inician y terminan en el mismo, no hay segundas partes ni nada por el estilo, y algo que quizás olvide mencionar es que ninguna de las historias se basara en el universo de DC comics, aunque en algunas nuestras queridas aves tendrán habilidades "especiales", con respecto a tu gusto por el segundo capitulo, ese también es uno de mis favoritos aunque no salio como lo esperaba. Espero leerte pronto.**_

_**Bjlauri: que bueno que le hayas agarrado la onda, espero que te gusten este y el siguiente capitulo y me digas que tal, apuesto a que te llevaras una que otra sorpresa.**_

_**raven-angel-of-darkness: si yo le alegro el día a ti, y tu me alegras el día a mi supongo entonces que nuestra alegría podría compararse con la de cierta tamaraneana que conozco, francamente espero que no sea así porque mis mejores historias las escribo cuando estoy deprimida y/o aburrida, bueno como siempre espero no decepcionarte en ambos capítulos y contar con uno mas de tus comentarios.**_

_**Deeestiny: no sabes lo emocionada que estoy al saber que por lo menos en el capitulo anterior no tuve faltas de ortografía notables, eso se debe a que rápidamente lo leí e intente borrar todas, con respecto a tas comas y puntos, creo que eso es lo que sucede cuando al escribir también chateo con mi primo, prometo que tratare que ya no me distraiga tanto.**_

_**Por ultimo a -Loveless Princess- le debo una disculpa por andar de distraía no note que había olvidado contestar su comentario con respecto a la segunda historia así que… respondiendo a tu pregunta es cierto que los ojos de Robin en generar los describimos azules pero después de ver una imagen en donde el los tenia de color verde me encapriche en que en una de mis historias ese iba a ser su color original, a pesar de ello y nuevamente por mi ya conocida distracción lo había olvidado hasta ahora.**_

_**Teen Titans no me pertenece a no ser que sueños bizarros cuenten.**_

_**DEMON HEART: AMOR, LOCURA Y MUERTE**_

_**REALIDAD O FANTASÍA**_

_"No hay mejor amor que el que nunca ha sido. Los romances que alcanzan a completarse conducen inevitablemente al desengaño, al encono o a la paciencia; los amores incompletos son siempre capullo, son siempre Pasión."Alejandro Dolina_

Anoche conocí a una chica, ella era hermosa, la mas hermosa que jamás había visto, podía sentir mi corazón como si por primera vez latiera, ella se había acercado a mi y con su delicada mano atrapo mi rostro, su roce me quemaba pero de alguna forma me agradaba aquel dolor que me proporcionaba, mire sus ojos, extrañas gemas violetas que me observaban con aparente alegría yo también estaba feliz mas que en ningún momento de mi vida, graciosamente me había enamora de aquella espectacular visión.

Cuando lo único que quería era permanecer eternamente a su lado sus labios se fundieron con los míos.

Si, anoche conocí una chica de la cual me enamore y es una verdadera pena que aquella chica la haya conocido en un sueño.

* * *

-NO PUEDE SER!- lloriqueaba una vez mas Garfield mientras gruesas cascadas de lagrimas surcaban su ojos viendo aquella hoja de papel que en nuestra ultima clase le habían entregado - esta vez si que no me salvo, seguro mi viejo me mandara a la militarizada, se imaginan, levantarse en la madrugada, comer comida sin sabor y lo mas importante… SIN CHICAS LINDAS!. Me voy a morir

- Calma Gar, otra vez estas exagerando,- mas mis esfuerzos por animarlo resultaban inútiles en especial cuando el me volteaba ver de una forma que parecía que había cometido yo el mas infame de los pecados.

-Eso lo dices porque NUNCA has reprobado y a ti no te tienen amenazado con encerarte en una prisión sin chicas.

-Ya Bestita, fue suficiente - intercedió Víctor alejando a mi rubio amigo de mi lado, lo ultimo que queríamos era que nuevamente por sus impulsos Garfield iniciara otra pelea, en especial si era yo el que estaba en la mira.

-NO ME LLAMES BESTITA, NO LO SOY!- grito, olvidando por completo que asía apenas unos instantes era un mar de lagrimas.

-Seh, seh lo que digas,- le respondió importándole muy poco la molestia de nuestro amigo - te diré lo que haré para que ya no te enfades y regreses a la dirección, voy ayudarte con tus materias y personalmente me comprometo a que ese será el ultimo cinco que sacaras por este semestre-

-¿En verdad Vïc. Harías eso por mi?- pregunto una vez mas con las cascadas en sus ojos y tomándolo de las manos.

-Pero por supuesto, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti bestita - le respondió de una forma demasiado cariñosa para mi gusto-

-Oh, Víctor…

-Oh Garfield…- había ocasiones como esta en las que realmente dudaba de la relación de aparente amistad que tenían mis compañeros, mas mis sospechas duraban poco cuando alguno de los dos, generalmente Víctor, salía con una de sus bobadas y por lo visto esta no tardaría mucho en llegar…- Solo y por ser tu te cobrare veinte dólares la clase, pero te aseguro que con ello no te volverás a preocupar por los extraordinarios…

Era de esperarse, rápidamente Garfield soltó las manos de Víctor y se puso a discutir con él acerca de lo mal amigo que era y su afán por extorsionarlo. Yo preste poca atención a mis compañeros observando la hoja que a mi me habían entregado, pensaba en lo que Garfield me había dicho y la forma en la que tenia la razón, había sacado un diez perfecto como siempre pero aquello no me causaba ni el mínimo orgullo o alegría siquiera. Pronto mis pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir el toque delicado de un beso robado.

-Hola…- saludo alegre y un tanto sonrojada Kory Anders, mi novia.

-Hola -respondí a su saludo seguramente igual de sonrojado que ella, no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de afecto en publico no importaba cual pequeña fuera.

-Te importaría si hablamos en privado. Tengo algo que quiero decirte- me miro con ojos suplicantes como si aquello en verdad fuera importante.

-Bueno yo…- realmente dudaba de quedarme solo con ella, lo cual por supuesto era absurdo en vista que llevábamos casi un año de noviazgo.

-Al buen entendedor pocas palabras. Vamonos Gar, la parejita del año quiere estar _a solas…-_dijo Víctor, irónicamente había olvidado su presencia y para mi buena suerte había decidido recordármela con el comentario justo para sentir mis orejas arder, oh si, seguro me había sonrojado.

-Te apoyo amigo, toda esta discusión me dejo con hambre ¿Qué te parece si vamos a asaltar la cafetería?- por supuesto la respuesta no se hizo esperar y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo me había quedado solo con mi novia.

* * *

Estudiando mis apuntes de historia o al menos intentándolo, no me podía concentrar en lo mas mínimo, pues parecía que mi mente te empeñaba en recordarme lo que había sucedido aquella tarde en la escuela o mejor dicho en la propuesta que me había hecho mi novia al estar a solas…

FB

-Y que era lo que querías decirme Kory?- le pregunte en vista que ella parecía muy nerviosa para comenzar la conversación y francamente yo quería que terminara lo mas pronto posible.

-Ehm, mis padres, ellos piensan ir a visitar este fin de semana a mi abuela y pues…- me decía un tanto sonrojada y evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-Ya entiendo, no te preocupes si este fin no podemos salir ya lo haremos el otro…- dije ya mas calmado, había pesado en que tal vez ella quería decirme otra cosa pero enseguida recordé que era demasiado inocente como para proponer _ciertas cosas…_

-No es eso - me equivoque, ella volteo a verme con una seguridad que nunca antes había visto marcada en su rostro - yo no voy a ir con mis padres y pensé que tal vez , en vista que voy a estar sola te gustaría quedarte conmigo - ella volvió a evitar mi mirada evidentemente avergonzada por la propuesta que había hecho- ¿Qué dices?

-Ehm, perdona pero olvide que le prometí a Gar los apuntes de matemáticas, será mejor que los alcance en la cafetería . Te veré luego amor.

Y así huí, cual vil cobarde

FFB

No es que no me interesara la propuesta que me había hecho Kory, después de todo yo era un hombre y ella una mujer y por supuesto la deseaba y la quería también, sin embargo por algún motivo mi cariño y deseo no me parecían sufrientes en ese momento para arriesgarme a dar un paso así.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de calmarme, y en ese corto período me golpeo el recuerdo de aquel sueño que había tenido la noche anterior y con la imagen de la chica que conocí ahí. Entonces cruzo por mi mente la idea de que si esa chica fuese real y me hubiese hecho tal proposición, no dudaría tanto como lo había hecho hasta el momento.

-Pero que patético soy - me auto critique cuando note lo absurdo de aquel pensamiento y el como me complicaba demasiado la vida; después de todo yo SI quería a Kory y en definitiva SI quería pasar con ella el fin de semana, así que al final no había realmente nada que pensar.

* * *

-NO PEDE SER! - lloriqueaba una vez mas Garfield con esas gruesas cascadas de lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veía nuestro ultimo examen, la diferencia, esta vez no había reprobado y muy orgulloso había sacado un siete.-Vïc, amigo no sé como agradecerte - le decía al aludido mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

-Ya Bestita, te dije que no ha sido gran cosa no tienes porque agradecerme.

-Pero, Víctor…- hizo un pequeño puchero lo cual pareció suficiente como para conmover a nuestro grandullón compañero.

-Ok Garfield, si de verdad quieres agradecerme, sabes lo que tienes que hacer…- le respondió en tono demasiado dulce para mi gusto mientras, después de haber zafado una de sus manos, rozaba con su pulgar la mejilla ahora sonrojada de Garfield - Invítame al bufete todo lo que pueda comer de tu viejo.

No estoy seguro si fue porque Garfield en verdad se esperaba otro tipo de proposición de Vïc, o porque sabia que de invitarlo al dichoso bufete seguramente su familia caería en banca rota, pero una vez mas había sacado a su bestia interna, y ahora discutía acaloradamente con él.

Como siempre preferí no prestarles mucha atención y ocuparme en guardar mis libros.

* * *

-No sé ni porque demonios vine - me volví a auto criticar mientras me moría de aburrimiento, esperando a mi dichosa admiradora secreta.

No es que yo quisiera engañar a Kory y mucho menos ahora que nos habíamos vuelto mas _íntimos _pero la nota que había recibido aquella tarde en mi casillero por una supuesta admiradora secreta que quería verme me había parecido demasiado tentador, él no saber quien era o que era lo que quería me había impulsado a romper las reglas y quedarme un poco mas tarde en la escuela , específicamente en la piscina de esta.

-Demonios, no debí de haber venido- me dije ya mas que fastidiado de esperar me encamine a la salida, pasando por la orilla de la piscina , verdad el agua se veía deliciosa y no parecía tan mala idea un chapuzón, me agache y metí mi mano solo para comprobar que la temperatura era la adecuada para mi loca idea.

Inesperadamente algo me jalo y aquel chapuzón en el que pensaba se había cumplido, rápidamente salí a la superficie mas que molesto por aquello que parecía ser nada mas que una broma pesada.

-Bien ya te divertiste, ahora sal enseguida a ver si eres tan va…- aquella palabra se atoro en mi garganta cuando la vi. Saliendo del agua como si fuera una sirena o la misma diosa afrodita, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, talvez mis ojos me engañaba o talvez me había quedado dormido sin darme cuenta, pero algo era seguro aquella chica que salía a la superficie era la misma que yo había visto en aquella ocasión.

- ¿Cómo…?- logre apenas articular.

-Shh, tranquilo, estoy aquí es lo único que importa.- me dijo acariciando mi rostro, su toque aun se sentía como lo recordaba y sus labios, su labios sabían aun mejor que en mi ultimo sueño.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo de aquella experiencia es, al guardia de seguridad de la escuela apuntándome con su linterna mientras con voz severa me ordenaba que saliera de la piscina lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

Era de esperarse que mis padres se enteraran y también el largo y tedioso discurso de mi falta de responsabilidad que me dieron después de que el director me suspendiera tres días por haber entrado a la escuela como un vándalo. Pero a pesar de ello y del declive en mi reputación de hijo y estudiante de honor, no podía sacar de mi mente esa experiencia vivida en especial cuando estaba tan seguro de que lo que había sentido era _real._

Llegando a casa no hubo la necesidad de que mis padres me enviaran a mi alcoba , yo lo hice por motivación propia tenia que aclarar mi mente y pensar mas a fondo en lo que había pasado. Apenas cerré la puerta y me volví a mi cama cuando por segunda vez en ese día y estando completamente conciente la veía.

Ella estaba en mi cama con la cabeza sobre sus manos, mirando el techo y yo mirando sus piernas flexionadas que habían hecho que vestido blanco se deslizara y me dejara una imagen que seguro seria la autora de mis próximos sueños húmedos.

-Vaya hasta que decidiste aparecer - me dijo al voltear y verme, una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus finos labios al verme perplejo y sin habla - ¿Qué pasa, te gusta lo que ves?- lo único que pude hacer para responder fue afirmar con la cabeza, su sonrisa por supuesto se ensancho - ¿Y que esperas? Apuesto a que no quieres solo quedarte ahí parado a mirar ¿o si?.

No estaba seguro de lo que hacia o porque lo hacia, pero aquella sugerencia se había convertido en una orden para mi y todo lo que tenia que hacer era obedecerla, así que, fui con ella y bese sus labios o mejor dicho los devore con pasión y locura al igual que su piel quemante. Nunca había sentido tal necesidad y ella no me negaba en lo absoluto el poderla saciar. A muy altas horas de la noche termine exhausto como era de esperarse, lo inesperado ahí era que mientras yo aun tenia la energía para mantenerme despierto ella dormía tranquilamente a mi lado. No pude soportar mis impulsos y la bese despertándola al instante, ella me sonrió pero no de aquella forma picara en que lo había hecho antes, no, esta vez su sonrisa era alegre como estoy seguro era la mía en ese momento.

-Aun piensas que estas soñando ¿ no es cierto?- me pregunto de repente mientras yo le acariciaba la mejilla deleitándome con la textura de su piel, parecía tan real.

-Si no es así seguro me estoy volviendo loco- le respondí bajando lentamente mi mano, ella la tomo y la puso en su pecho donde podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Lo sientes? No estas loco ni nada por el estilo, soy real porque tu quieres que así lo sea, soy quien tu quieres que sea, lo que tu quieres que sea. Y estoy aquí solo por ti.

Puede que aquellas palabras fueran una mentira al igual que lo era ella, sin embargo no me importaban porque tenia razón, yo la podía sentir, la podía tocar, podía llenarme con ella y lo mejor era que yo era el único que lo podía hacer, así que la volví a besar.

* * *

Después haber cumplido mi castigo y muy a mi pesar volví a mi vida relativamente normal, seguía con mis sospechas de la sexualidad de mis amigos, puede que evitara un poco mas de lo acostumbrado a mi novia pero lo que me hacia feliz, lo que realmente me alegraba era siempre al llegar a casa, ella me esperaba en mi cuarto para hacer realidad todas mis fantasías. Yo había decidido que lo mejor seria ponerle un nombre fuera real o no se lo merecía, así que decidí llamarla Raven.

* * *

Hoy como ya se había vuelto mi costumbre estaba de buen humor, las clases habían terminado y ya solo faltaba guardar mis libros y listo, me aguardaba una sesión intensiva de anatomía impartida por mi maestra favorita, pero al cerrar mi casillero me di cuenta que esa sesión tendría que esperar.

De alguna forma se había vuelto incomodo pasar tiempo con Kory y en mi interior sentía que le era infiel a Raven, pero ya que ella no era real para el resto no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

-¿Y de que querías hablarme Kory?-pegunte ansioso porque terminara aquella charla que ni siquiera había empezado. Ella no respondió y en cambio bajo su mirada - Bien si no tienes nada que decirme…

-Estoy embarazada - soltó de golpe cuando yo ya me iba, obligándome a quedarme - yo sé que nos hemos distanciado estos días pero tenias que saberlo. Estoy embarazada y pienso tener a este bebe y si tu quieres podemos criarlo juntos.

- Eso me haría muy feliz Kory - le mentí, yo realmente no quería tal responsabilidad pero tampoco no podía dejarla sola así que ambos decidimos que hablaríamos con nuestros respectivos padres y también nos casaríamos.

* * *

Al llegar a casa y como siempre ahí esta Raven sentada en la orilla de mi cama.

- Eres un mentiroso - me dijo con voz inexpresiva, yo no me sorprendí de que supiera que había ocurrido, ya nada de ella me sorprendía - ¿Por qué le mentiste Rich. Porque no le dijiste que no querías que tuviera ese niño?

-Porque debía hacerlo - respondí desganado, dándole la espalda no sentía ánimos de verla , no ahora.

-Mientes otra vez - me dijo esta vez envolviéndome entre sus brazos, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan real? - si tu lo hubieras querido, si realmente tuvieras el valor, habrías encontrado otra forma de solucionarlo. Realmente eres un cobarde ¿verdad?- y justo en ese momento sentí que sus manos se encajaban en mi piel como filosas agujas, comenzaba a sangrar.

Me deshice de aquel abrazo que tanto me hería, y le enfrente, de alguna forma ella había cambiado no era aquella chica dulce que yo una vez vi en sueños pero no podía decir que me desagradara aquella nueva aparición. De hecho su cambio de personalidad tan repentino me atraía mas que nunca y sin reconsiderarlo siquiera ataque sus labios con furia y pasión.

Si bien todas aquellas ocasiones en las que hice de ese cuerpo mío fueron extraordinarias ahora que la atacaba con la ira y desenfreno era como alcanzar un nuevo nivel mas allá del paraíso, el infierno me había abierto sus puertas e irónicamente no era tan malo como pude haber supuesto. Estuve en ese infierno tanto como mis fuerzas me lo permitieron y al final tuve que regresar a aquella extraña realidad.

-Tranquilo corazón, puede que tu no tengas el valor pero yo lo solucionare - Me quede dormido sin darme cuenta y no fue hasta muy tarde y que escuche el sonido de mi celular que me pude despertar.

* * *

No podía ser verdad, no me podía estar pasando esto, apenas aquella tarde me había enterado de que iba a ser padre ¿Cómo era posible que ahora me dijeran que esa posibilidad se había esfumado como lo hacia la vida de Kory? pero al llegar al hospital y verla ya no lo podía dudar, Kory había sufrido un accidente, al parecer había sufrido un ataque en el cual su victimario la había hecho sufrir de las mas horribles formas posibles, la había violado, cortado, mutilado, golpeado y demás, todo sin piedad alguna. Me permitieron pasar a verla solo por unos instantes pero al entrar parecía ser una persona completamente diferente la que estaba en esa cama. No, no podía ser Kory aquella chica con diversos cortes y golpes en su cara, no podía ser ella porque nadie podría hacer algo tan monstruoso.

La tome de la mano luchando por no llorara un cuando esta estaba vendada por la falta de algunos de sus dedos, ella fue recuperando de apoco la conciencia, observada con temor a su alrededor, era lógico después de todo supongo estaba confundida y temerosa de que aquella tortura aun no terminara.

-Kory…-la llame para que me viera y se diera cuanta de que ya estaba a salvo, mas su expresión se transformo a la del terror encarnado cuando me vio, enseguida comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio, yo me aleje de ella confundido por su actitud vi entrar a las enfermeras y a doctores los cuales me pedían que me fuera y le inyectaban alguna especie de tranquilizante.

Me era imposible el apartar de mi mente su reacción, así que fui al baño y me moje la cara, intentando aclara el porque ella había reaccionado así. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo y algo llamo mi atención, en mi camisa había pequeñas gotas de sangre que al inspeccionar mas detalladamente me pude percatar que estas eran producidas por los arañones que tenia en mi pecho y que si, eran _muy reales._

_

* * *

_

Conduje lo mas rápido que puede rompiendo la velocidad limite, tenia que llegar a casa y enfrentar lo que sucedía de una vez por todas pero antes de llegar a mi habitación fui al estudio de mi padre, sabia que el guardaba ahí un arma y fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedería ahí adentro sabia muy bien que la iba a necesitar.

Como siempre ahí estaba ella esperándome en la cama.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Rich? - Pregunto de una forma simple y clara como si de verdad no importara que hubiera sacado el arma y le estuviera apuntando directamente a la cabeza - Vamos, ambos sabemos que no tienes el valor para disparar.

Esas palabras me alteraron dejándole de apuntar le dispare a mi computadora y enseguida volví al arma asía ella.

- Wow, que valiente has matado a un objeto sin vida - dijo sarcásticamente

-Fuiste tu ¿no es cierto? Dijiste que lo solucionarías, sabias muy bien que abandonaría ni a Kory ni a mi hijo así que intentaste deshacerte de ambos no es cierto maldito monstruo. ¿Qué demonios eres?

Ella sonrió de una manera orgullosa y burlona, le divertía mi dolor - ¿De verdad crees lo que dices? - yo no le respondí y de repente te puso demasiado seria - Por favor Richard, ambos sabemos que aunque quisiera no le podría hacer nada a tu linda novia. No soy real ¿lo olvidas?. Nací y fui creada por ti, soy lo que tu quieres que sea, quien tu quieres que sea, y por supuesto digo lo que tu quieres escuchar.

-Mentira, no sé lo que seas pero estoy seguro que eres real y heriste a Kory, si no como me habrías herido a mi también. Tengo las marcas de tus uñas en el pecho.

Su sonrisa entonces volvió - ¿Estas seguro que fui yo la que te hirió? Si no mal recuerdo, cuando yo te abrace estabas de espaldas y mis uñas en todo caso habrían formado una hermosa "x" de sangre. Tú mismo te revísate y te diste cuenta de que esa no es la forma de tus rasguños, de hecho, diría yo que esos parecen mas bien de auto defensa que por el simple gusto al dolor.

Por supuesto ella tenia la razón, aquellas heridas aunque reales no tenían la misma consistencia que las que sus manos me habían hecho pero entonces ¿Como era que me las había hecho?.

-Piénsalo Rich, pero piénsalo _muy _bien. ¿Qué fue realmente lo que paso esta tarde? Tu no llegaste aquí hasta muy entrada la noche y lo único que hiciste fue quitarte la ropa y dormir ¿Que fue entonces lo que hiciste con tu novia?

Sus palabras penetraban mi cráneo y llegaban mas allá de mi conciencia otorgándome un terrible dolor; imágenes de aquella tarde con Kory chocaban una contra otra demasiado rápido para procesarlas todas, hice un esfuerzo por poner orden dentro de mi cabeza y solo así pude ver lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Después de hablar con Kory no me fui a casa como imagine, no, me había ido con ella pero la había golpeado de tal forma que estuviera inconciente, después la había llevado a otro lugar en donde pudiéramos estar sin interrupciones. Solos los dos, había abusado de ella, la había torturado e insultado pasando así la tarde y hasta muy entrada la noche, después como basura la había tirado en cualquier lugar de la carretera creyéndola muerta. Mi cuerpo parecía haber actuado solo mientras que mi conciencia y humanidad se habían tomado un descanso en una fantasía con la chica de mis sueños.

-Ya lo recuerdas ¿verdad?- me dijo volviendo a ser aquella dulce chica de la que me enamore, me acariciaba el rostro y me miraba con ternura.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?- pregunte viéndola a los ojos buscando la respuesta, ella me sonrió, pero a diferencia de antes ahora lo hacia de una forma que me hacia sentir a salvo.

-Duerme y ten un hermoso sueño…

Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo tuve un sueño una vez, en el sueño había una chica la mas hermosa que jamás conocí y por supuesto de ella me enamore y ella me correspondió. Y con ese sueño por un instante divague en la posibilidad de permanecer con ella eternamente; y saben, así fue como lo hice, la realidad no era mas que una pesadilla para mi así que ¿porque no? Dormiría eternamente y sonaría con ella sin que mi sueño pudiera terminar.

* * *

"_En otras noticias después de un brutal y sorpresivo ataque contra su novia: Kory Anders. Richard Grayson fue encontrado en su habitación con un tiro en la cabeza, las autoridades sugieren que el joven se disparo presa de la culpa por lo acontesido…"_


	5. infernal desire

**DEMON HEART: AMOR, LOCURA Y MUERTE**

**INFERNAL DESIRE**

_"El amor nunca muere de hambre, con frecuencia de indigestión." Ninon de Lenclos_

Es interesante sentir una necesidad así, nunca antes lo había experimentado y he de admitir que aquella sensación era excitante en mas de una forma. Mil y un veces me cuestione el porque había sido ella la que había desatado a mi bestia interior, si, era muy bonita y si, su cuerpo me era apetecible, pero de ahí a llegar a tales extremos, parecía absurdo en realidad.

Era curioso que ella me causara un efecto tan devastador que me obligara a revelarme contra mis costumbres, y en lugar de aguardar como un buen cazador a que ella viniera a mi yo fuera el que terminaba yendo desesperado tras de ella.

No lo podía resistir y es que el aroma de su piel me incitaba a cada momento , debía de actuar, debía devorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo virginal, cada milímetro de su piel con atroz ferocidad, ella era un suculento platillo y yo una bestia hambrienta.

Fue difícil aguardar mientras que como cada noche ella daba su caminata nocturna en el parque, yo estaba ansioso por que llegara y lo que fueron solo minutos para mi significaron horas de insoportable espera, pero cuando finalmente llego, cuando estuvo a mi alcance, no me controle mas y me lance cual animal sobre su presa, desgarre su ropa y contemple su piel, ella gritaba y chillaba presa no solo de mi si no también del miedo que le causaba el verme tomarme forma bestial. Aullé a mi diosa lunar instintivamente, mientras ella nos miraba desde lo alto llena de orgullo al ver a uno de sus hijos satisfacer con gran emoción su hambre. Mastique su carne y bebí su sangre, ella era tan deliciosa que casi sentía lastima de habérmela comido tan rápidamente y no disfrutar siquiera de aquellos otros favores que ofrecía su cuerpo.


	6. rojo

_**Holaaaa**_

_**Saludos mis queridos lectores y lectoras de esta comunidad así es he vuelto, con un nuevo one shot, ya se ya se preguntaran xk demonios me tarde tanto en actualizar pero no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo iniciar este capitulo, aunque se traten de historias separadas no quería saltármelo, así que aquí lo tienen…**_

_**Este capitulo lo inicie mientras tenia un time en el trabajo, la verdad es la primera vez que uso esta forma narrativa así que no se si les parezca buena o que onda pero a mi parecer me gusto como quedo.**_

_**Bien antes de comenzar y aunque ya res muy tarde responderé los reviews de los últimos capítulos.**_

_**Loveless Princess: puede que ya sea muy tarde pero, como me da igual, la razón por la que es Richard Grayson es porque de hecho ese es su nombre Richard Jonh Grayson (chibimar: gracias wikipedia nos has salvado mas de una vez T-T)**_

_**raven ink heart: espero que hayas sobrevivido y que puedas leer este capitulo, y lo mas importante que no por mi culpa te hayan llevado a un psicólogo xk la vdd no me pagan la millonada y apenas puedo pagar el mio XD!**_

_**Bjlauri: bueno con respecto al ultimo capitulo se trata de una de mis creaturas favoritas, UN HOMBRE LOBO!**_

_**Bueno ya que ya no hay mas que decircomencemos con este capitulo!**_

_**Teen titans no me pertenece**_

**DEMON HEART: AMOR, LOCURA Y MUERTE**

**ROJO**

_"La única diferencia entre un capricho y una pasión eterna es que el capricho suele durar algo más." Oscar Wilde_

¿Si tuvieras que ponerle al amor un color cual seria? Rojo ¿verdad?, por supuesto cualquiera en su sano juicio definiría al rojo como el color del amor aunque también algunas veces lo definen como el color de la pasión pero claro un amor sin el goce de la pasión se vuelve monótono y como una flor sin agua se marchitaría, aun cuando la pasión llegue a ser tan intensa que en lugar de ser comparable con la pureza del agua podría bien compararse con un fuego destructor. Pero, nos hemos salido del tema ¿no creen?, el motivo principal por el cual he hecho una pregunta tan tremendamente sencilla es por una razón igualmente sencilla; la razón, mi razón es únicamente para que ninguno de los actuales lectores se pierda y según sea su criterio juzgue la siguiente historia y quizá le de al color rojo un nuevo significado no solo amor, no solo pasión... Por un color tan multiforme como ese también puede ser símbolo de una locura callada y una muerte no esperada.

Mi historia queridos lectores inicia como muchas otras con un chico, una chica y un muy conveniente rincón separado de miradas indiscretas donde el chico besa con pasión los labios de la chica, la cual por cierto trata de que aquellos leves sonidos que salen de vez en vez de sus labios no se conviertan en gritos de placer. Esta bien, puede que de hecho este no sea el inicio de muchas otras historias pero al fin y al cabo es un inicio y como tal es solo el preámbulo de los hechos de los que posteriormente se enteraran. Ahora bien volviendo a nuestro muy peculiar inicio, el chico en cuestión del que hablamos bien podríamos decir que es un chico cualquiera pero eso mis lectores seria me temo una mentira, porque este chico no es cualquiera, este mis lectores es Dick Grayson... ¿Como, no lo conocen acaso? Ha, buena broma esa... ¿Que no es una broma dicen? Ah, en ese caso mi deber como narradora es sacarlos de la bruma de la ignorancia y llevarlos ante la cálida luz del conocimiento. Dick Grayson mis amigos podría definirse en pocas palabras como un Don Juan, lo sé, lo sé, esta definición parece demasiado simple pero créanme cuando les digo que para Dick esta definición es mas compleja de lo que aparenta; porque él no es del tipo de Don Juan que busca una suculenta presa que seducir y engañar, él no engaña, él no seduce él solo se deja llevar por aquellos impulsos primitivos que aparecen cada vez que la mirada de un profundo azul se encuentran con el objeto de sus mas grandes placeres y peores desdichas. Por otro lado tenemos a la chica pero ella como muchas otras no importa, puede incluso que olviden su nombre tan pronto como lo hubiese terminado de pronunciar, así que lo mejor es que solo les explique la razón del porque se encuentra en tal situación y esa es porque al igual que las que le presidieron o las que seguramente le seguirán esta chica lo único que tuvo que hacer para llamar la atención de este singular play boy fue llevar en su persona el bello y atrayente color del deseo. Rojo, ese era el secreto tras el comportamiento de Casanova que poseía al chico cada vez que sus orbes lo lograban captar prendando en el cuerpo de cualquier chica, permitiéndole tanto la entrada al paraíso como al mismísimo infierno este color lograba sacarlo de si y volverlo una persona completamente diferente una cuyas inhibiciones desaparecían hasta el punto en el cual nos encontramos, testigos mudos e ignorados de como un chico y una chica retozan sin pudor alguno entre los estantes llenos de libros de la biblioteca escolar, solo porque la chica este día pensó que aquel rojo pintado en sus labios se veía bien y el chico tuvo ya sea la fortuna o el des fortunio de percatarse de ello.

Como es de esperarse la culpa no tardo en llegar a su persona luego de finalizado el acto que originalmente debiera considerarse como reproductivo pero que a través del tiempo y la historia se ha reducido a un acto de puro placer, y como tal se sintió la basura mas grande del mundo al no poder detener aquel ultraje teniendo la oportunidad, o al menos esto ultimo lo quería creer porque en el fondo sabia que realmente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de resistirse, de detenerlo, de hacer cualquier cosa para impedir que sus impulsos le dominaran y terminara como de alguna forma siempre había estado, solo sin siquiera el mínimo recuerdo de la chica en turno.

...

Chocando una y otra vez sus talones con un ritmo que solo pocos podrían entender, mientras que los últimos rayos del astro rey iluminan todo aquello que logran alcanzar, nos encontramos ahora mis lectores a Rachel Roth. Apuesto a que se preguntaran ahora el motivo por el cual les informo el nombre de esta chica cuando me he negado a siquiera pronunciar algún dato de la que momentos antes se hallaba disfrutando del coito con nuestro héroe, bueno mis amigos la razón del porque les digo el nombre de esta, que apuesto que para muchos es una desconocida, es porque mi gran anhelo es que la conozcan, la entiendan y sobretodo no olviden su nombre, porque Rachel Roth lectores es una chica_ especial_. Si, ahora deben preguntarse del porque digo esto si a simple vista ella no destaca del resto; de hecho ella posee una belleza demasiado común como siquiera ser considerada como tal, pero si algo han de saber mis amigos es que Rachel al igual que Dick oculta un secreto; uno que quizá no quieran conocer. Pero, nuevamente me he desviado del tema principal. Lo que realmente debería ahora causarles curiosidad es el motivo por el cual esta chica se haya tan tarde fuera de la institución educativa es únicamente porque como algunos debieron haber supuesto se encuentra en la espera de alguien...

-Te retrasaste...- oh es cierto olvide mencionar un pequeño punto que puede ser de interés para aquellos de mente curiosa, y es que Rachel a pesar de no destacar del resto por su gran belleza si destaca por el peculiar hecho de que su actitud siempre parece ser la misma, es decir ella no parece vivir la vida como tal al contrario si se debiera definir su forma de vida podría fácilmente decirse que Rachel es una muerta viviente.

-Si, lo lamento...- tal vez otro punto de interés que olvide mencionar fue que Dick y Rachel compartían lo que bien se podría definir por las personas comunes y corrientes como amistad; sin embargo, tanto ustedes como yo mis estimados y curiosos lectores no somos lo que se consideraría comunes y por ende mucho menos corrientes. Pues bien mis amigos, ya que nosotros no entramos entre aquellas personas que los considerarían amigos a los que ahora son nuestros héroes, les diré que ellos simplemente son compañeros. Si, esa es una mejor definición para tan peculiar relación y es que todo lo que ellos compartían todo lo que ellos sabían del otro era mas por casualidad que por curiosidad o gusto por hacerlo. Así pues he de decirles ya una vez comenzada mi explicación que la relación de Rachel y Dick era en todo caso una verdadera maravilla digna de ver y apreciar, ya que esta relación mis amigos era básicamente la de unos extraños que se hacen compañía solo para no sentirse las basuras que estaban seguros eran.

Para Rachel la compañía de Dick la hacia sentirse un poco mas normal, no totalmente puesto que ella sabia que a pesar de lo que pudiera hacer nunca seria totalmente normal como una pieza de rompecabezas que nunca terminaba de encajar, sin embargo con Dick a su lado aquellos diminutos espacios vacíos que los separaban no importaban tanto como con el resto del mundo. Por su parte Dick se hallaba agradecido de poder compartir siquiera una pequeña de si con la que estaba seguro seria la única chica con la cual no podría llegar mas allá como con las que solía jugar; no, Rachel era diferente no solo porque a ella no le importaban sus constantes juegos o que soliera usar a sus compañeras de clase como objetos sexuales desechables si no mas bien solo por el hecho de que ella jamás, nunca, consideraría siquiera en usar tal color, no porque supiera lo que a Dick le provocaba el tan solo mirarlo; si no mas bien por la misteriosa aberración que sentía por tal color, algo que el no lograba comprender pero que a pesar de ello agradecía.

Así mis lectores terminan las presentaciones de estos chicos y de su peculiar relación; ahora bien el motivo principal por el cual me he tomado el atrevimiento de iniciar con este relato del porque el rojo debiera simbolizar también la locura, es así como lo he venido diciendo muy simple en realidad aunque puede que en algún punto de el los llegue a confundir y nuevamente se hallen perdidos; pero no teman mis amigos yo estoy aquí guiándoles en esta aventura solo presten atención a los detalles pues estos al igual que la vida misma esconden interesantes sorpresas.

Así pues acompáñenme a aquella invernal mañana de diciembre donde encontraremos a nuestro joven héroe en una caminata tranquila rumbo a la escuela, como es de suponerse para esta estación el frío se hacia presente en el ambiente obligando a las personas a sacar sus abrigos y bufandas en busca de un poco de calor, obviamente Dick no era la excepción envuelto en un abrigo negro con las manos en los bolsillos se hallaba mas concentrado en la música saliente de sus audífonos que en el mundo que le rodeaba, o al menos eso fue hasta que una vez mas sus ojos lo lograron captar como un espectro entre la muchedumbre aquel infernal y a la vez bendito color. Sin pensarlo mucho como solía hacerlo cada vez que se hallaba en ese trance sus pasos se volvieron mas veloces y desesperados intentando capturar a la que seria su conquista en turno.

¿Recuerdan que al inicio les mencione que Rachel sentía una peculiar aversión al color rojo y que jamás pensaría siquiera en usarlo? Pues adivinen mis amigos, aquello que les he dicho se desmorono en el preciso instante en que por petición de su madre o mejor dicho orden, tuvo que enredarse en el cuello aquella bufanda que tanto asco le daba.

Como muchos habrán adivinado ya Rachel era la dueña de la bufanda que Dick seguía e intentaba alcanzar, y como creyeron o pensaron en algún momento, al darle alcance y ver por primera vez quien era la portadora en turno se quedo helado. El nunca imagino, mejor dicho nunca se espero que aquello pudiera ser posible pero ahí estaba el joven Dick Grayson frente a frente de su eterna compañera Rachel Roth sintiendo su cuerpo arder en deseo y desesperación.

¿Al ver una escena así y al conocerlos como los conocen hasta el momento ustedes que pensarían? Posiblemente como yo mantendrían la leve esperanza de que aquello hiciera a Dick redimirse y por primera vez considerar no hacerle daño a la chica, tal vez incluso pensarían que el impacto seria tal que su corazón de la nada comenzara a latir y terminara enamorándose de aquella que siempre estuvo a su lado, ¿eso seria muy dulce no creen? Si, seria tremendamente dulce y sencillo de describir. Pero no, me temo que esta vez no será así, los impulsos de Dick son incontrolables y el vacio de Rachel la hace una presa demasiado simple.

Y por esa razón ahora los vemos aquí en un callejón separado del bullicio con Dick besando apasionadamente unos labios fríos que no le pueden responder, acariciando una piel igual de fría, mientras profesa bacías palabras de amor a una chica que no se sabe si realmente las escucha.

-Rachel… Rachel…- repite una y otra vez con voz ronca y sensual mientras una mano indiscreta acaricia los muslos de la joven – Rachel…- repite esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos al percatarse de lo que esta haciendo –Perdóname… Rachel por favor… - ruega entre lagrimas desasiendo el nudo de aquella bufanda, abriendo el abrigo y la blusa blanca de una forma tal que algunos botones se pierden entre la blanca nieve que ha comenzado a caer.- Rachel… - repite su nombre mientras de una sola estocada se adentra en su virginal cuerpo, ella cierra los ojos por el inesperado intruso y sin embargo no hace nada para detenerlo, no pronuncia palabra alguna ella solo, cierra los ojos.- Rachel mírame por favor…- suplica entre lagrimas de arrepentimiento aun moviéndose, aun tomándola – Rachel mírame… dime que me odias dime que soy despreciable por hacer lo que te estoy haciéndote.. Dime lo que sea pero dime algo…- suplica el pobre tonto.

Rachel no escucha apenas consiente de que esta siendo violada por el que en algún punto fue la persona en la que confió, Rachel solo quiere que perderse en sus pensamientos y olvidarse de la terrible sensación que de apoco la esta consumiendo por dentro. De pronto ya no puede mas, aquello es demasiado fuerte como para seguirlo conteniendo y de una forma tan rápida como inesperada sus ojos se abren su cuerpo responde, se aferra a Dick y comienza a moverse también. –Continua…-ordena ella Dick se sorprende no por sus palabras si no mas bien por sus ojos, por que es la primera vez que los ve de _esa forma_ – Termina.. termina dentro de mi…- vuelve a ordenar, el asiente y continua, cada vez mas profundo, cada vez mas rápido. Rachel siente su cuerpo arder aunque a estas alturas esta mas frio que nunca.

Ya no lo soporta mas, debe hacerlo debe terminar este juego debe… debe…

Ya todo termina en el preciso instante en que clava sus afilados colmillos en el sensible cuello de su actual presa, devorando su sangre, devorando su vida humana.- Rachel…- escucha por ultima vez pronunciar su nombre cuando siente un chorro caliente llenar su interior. Dick se esta desplomando de apoco no solo por el cansancio habitual de haber concluido satisfactoriamente aquel acto animal, Dick se desploma porque sabe que esta muriendo, Dick se desploma y todo lo que sus ojos azules logran ver es aquel color que en su vida humana tanto lo enloqueció hasta el punto de violar a su única compañera, Dick ve el rojo en la bufanda de la chica, Dick ve el rojo en los labios de su amiga, Dick ve el rojo en los ojos de su asesina, Dick sonríe y su corazón de apoco deja de latir.

-Ahora sabes porque lo odio… - pronuncio Rachel de forma solemne y por primera vez mis amigos, por primera y única vez su inexpresivo rostro se quebró ante aquella sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios manchados de sangre – Espero que cuando despiertes esa obsesión tuya no sea un problema…

Rojo, ahora mis amigos esta en ustedes el decidir ¿que definición le darían a tal color?

_**Bien, ¿y al final que les pareció? No olviden dejar sus reviews y… algo mas… para los próximos capítulos una pregunta interesante… ¿Qué opinan del incesto?, piénsenlo porque tengo unas historias preparadas con este interesante tema que seguro algunos amaran, otros odiara, y unos mas desearan o que nunca hubiese nacido o internarme en un psiquiátrico. Bueno por mi parte es todo y si quieren hacerme un favor pasen x mi fice eyes on fire que será remasterizado…**_

_**Hahaha, bye bye, chocolates besos y abrazos!**_


	7. the little princess of daddy

_**Holaaaaaap, si no soy una ilusión óptica, soy yo! Y he vuelto! Con un nuevo y perturbarte capitulo y como ya es costumbre ya aunque solo fue un pero nada triste review lo voy a contestar…**_

_**Bjlauri: gracias a ti ya no me sentí tan deprimida y me subiste el ego, gracias muchas gracias, y debo de admitir que al momento yo también me sorprendí con el resultado final del capitulo/historia anterior, en serio nunca me imagine que fuera a quedar así pero las cosas nunca son lo que uno espera ¿verdad? Con respecto a un segundo capitulo de el mmmm la verdad no estoy muy segura puesto que no me imagino como la podría seguir, te prometo que lo intentare. Sabes, apuesto a que tu tienes excelentes ideas para continuar la trama y si en dado caso que no pueda seguir la trama como un "capitulo especial" me sentiría honrada al saber que tu podrías continuarla. Bueno una vez mas mil gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes este capitulo…**_

_**Teen Titans no me pertenece esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**The little princess of daddy**

_"Hace muchas veces la pasión hace de un loco del más cuerdo, y de un cuerdo del más loco." François de La Rochefoucauld_

"_Todo va a estas bien… _te dices en tu interior _todo estara bien…" _te repites una y otra vez esperando convencerte, tragarte tu propia mentira y seguir con tu vida como si todo el dolor que viviste en el pasado nunca hubiera existido, como si una noche fueras a dormir y al día siguiente junto con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtren por tu ventana tus recuerdos se borrasen, _"todo va a estar bien…"_ realmente te lo quieres creer ¿no es cierto? Pero no por ti, por que en el fondo o tal vez mas cerca de la superficie sabes que no todo ira bien que el pasado del que quieres huir seguirá ahí atormentándote por las noches y los días; pero, todo tiene que estar bien no por ti si no por _ella._

La miras através del espejo retrovisor, el camino ha sido largo y naturalmente ella esta cansada, así que duerme, descansa, quizá sueña y eso te alegra, porque mientras ella este en su mundo de sueños aquel pasado tan horrible no la podrá seguir dañando. Respiras tranquilo y vuelves tu vista al camino; pronto llegaran a su destino, a un futuro aun desconocido pero que esperas que sea mejor que aquel doloroso pasado. Pronto, mas de lo que te hubieras imaginado, ves a lo lejos lo que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar; una residencia algo tenebrosa a decir verdad que no se parece en nada a aquella acogedora casita en los suburbios donde solían vivir, pero, esa es exactamente la idea ¿no? Por eso lo dejaste todo, por eso decidiste tomar solo lo indispensable y huir a ese pedazo de tierra en medio de la nada.

Detienes el auto, bajas de el, abres una de las puertas traseras y ahí esta una vez mas; con sus cabellos negros violisaceos cubriendo su rostro de marfil, sus ojos cerrados y con una tierna expresión de paz que de alguna forma te parte el corazón.

-Rachel…- le dices tan suavemente que ni siquiera parece que has hablado, la mueves de igual forma y ella por supuesto no despierta - Rachel, princesa hemos llegado.- dices con un poco mas de fuerza y entonces solo entonces esos amatistas que tanto amas se dejan ver.

-Hmp…- ella murmura aun somnolienta, sentándose y flotando con una de sus manos sus ojos perezosos - papi…- dice ya mas despierta te mira interrogante y te extiende los brazos. Tu sabes lo que quiere y lo que tu también quieres la tomas entre tus brazos y te la llevas cargando.

* * *

Desde aquella vez los días son duros pero las noches son peores, desde aquel infernal día sabes que al dormir la volverás a ver pero no como quisieras, no la veras sonreír, no la veras cantar, no la veras derramar lagrimas o enrojecer por enfado, no, desde aquel día de la única forma en que la veras será en un charco de sangre, con los ojos abiertos del horror mirando por ultima vez de una forma fija y vacía a la pequeña que seguía cantándole a pesar de saber que ya no la escuchaba.

-Papi…- oyes decir a la pequeña pero no sabes si es en tus sueños o fuera de ellos pero de cualquier modo abres los ojos y ahí la ves, en el marco de la puerta con un oso de peluche arrastrando, con lagrimas en los ojos; una vez mas sabes lo que ella quiere y sin decir ni una sola palabra le abres espacio a tu lado.

* * *

Encerrarte y no saber mas del mundo que les rodea es lo único que quieres hacer pero sabes que es imposible, sabes que no pueden quedarse eternamente encerrados en una burbuja y por eso helos aquí como cualquier padre e hija en un pequeño mercado del pueblo mas próximo, ella mordiendo una de las orejas del oso de peluche la ves y no puedes evitar el sonrojarte ante la imagen tan tierna que refleja; es igual a su madre pero a la vez diferente, la amas, tal vez mas de lo que deberías pero no importa pues después de todo es todo que tienes, todo lo que te queda. Divagando entre la belleza natural de tu pequeña y tu intenso amor no te has fijado y sin querer chocas tu carrito lleno en su mayoría de dulces y golosinas, petición de la pequeña Rachel por supuesto, y entonces la ves. Ella no es como tu difunta esposa, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, la extraña para empezar es rubia tu esposa tenia un extraño color de pelo entre negro y violisaceo, igual que su hija, la rubia tiene ojos azules igual a los tuyos tu esposa tenia amatistas, la ojiazul tiene una hermosa piel semi bronceada y tu esposa era pálida casi como la leche. Pero aun así al verla no puedes evitar sentirte atraído por aquella mujer.

* * *

Tara Markov puede que haya llegado demasiado tarde o quizá demasiado pronto a sus vidas, pero el hecho era que con tu pleno conocimiento o bien sin el, ella ya era parte de ellas; tal vez tu amor por ella no era como el que sentías por tu esposa, tal vez no es tan intenso o perturbador como el que sientes por tu hija, tal vez incluso no puede siquiera llamarse amor a usarla para cocinarles, limpiarles o "descargarte" de vez en cuando pero Tara esta ahí ayudándote a conciliar el sueño y recordar esas noches que pasabas con tu esposa. Tal vez seas egoísta al no pensar lo que Rachel siente por tu relación con Tara, tal vez debiste haber notado el desagrado con la cual los amatistas miraban a la rubia, o quizá debiste notar que aquellas visitas nocturnas no se efectuaban desde la primera noche que Tara se quedo a dormir. Pero, ¿acaso alguien te puede culpar? Perdiste a tu esposa en un trágico accidente, has vivido desde entonces por y para tu hija y por primera vez en mucho, en serio, mucho tiempo te das el lujo de ser egoísta.

-Sabes Dick, creo una tarde de chicas serviría para que Rachel me acepte un poco mas…- te susurra una tarde a tu oído mientras intentas leer el periódico. A diferencia de ti Tara si ha notado el desagrado de tu hija y te ofrece una solución aun cuando tu no la hayas pedido. Aceptas por supuesto, pensando en que eso tranquilizaría a tu "novia" y ayudaría a tu hija como te ha ayudado a ti hasta el momento, te vuelves a olvidar de tu parte egoísta y sin embargo puedes presentir que aquella "magnifica" idea solo acarreara mas problemas de los que pudiera solucionar.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses pronto la escuela iniciara y Tara a encontrado la escusa perfecta para salir con Rachel alegando que tienen que comprarle un guardarropa nuevo pues según ella es hora de que deje esa ropa tan aniñada. Tu corazón tiembla y te sientes intranquilo, no sabes si es porque has caído en cuenta de la repentina intromisión de una extraña a tu familia o por el hecho de que es la primera vez en realmente mucho tiempo en que te separas tanto de tu hija, sea cual sea el caso algo es seguro, aquella sensación no te gusta pero para nada.

Por supuesto mientras tu estas muy ocupado absorto ante la angustia de no estar cerca de tu pequeña, ella esta muy ocupada tratando de disimular lo mejor posible el goce interno que siente al ver tan perturbada a la rubia.

-¿C-como dijiste?- pregunta viendo como Rachel tranquilamente se mira al espejo frente suyo como si estuviera realmente indecisa de aquel vestido que se amolda tan bien a su delicada figura aun un tanto aniñada.

-¿Piensas que a papi le gustara?- pregunta una vez mas con esa mascara de inocencia, pero a Tara ya no la engaña, ha visto lo que hay detrás de esa mascara y por eso mismo no responde. Rachel suspira, y sonríe de forma disimulada no pudiendo seguir soportando por mas tiempo el goce de verla tan confundida y temerosa - ¿Sucede algo malo Tara?- pregunta socarrona - ¿Acaso te molesto lo que dije?

Tara la mira, escudriñándola, queriendo saber que pasa exactamente en la mente de esa niña y sin embargo no puede ver mas allá del odio que siente por su persona y del goce al saber que sus palabras la han afectado de tal forma. Y viéndola como la ve ahora decide que todo aquello que le dijo con anterioridad sea cierto o no, no podía arriesgarse y tendría que deshacerse de ese pequeño demonio con cara angelical.

Por alguna razón la cena de esta noche se ha vuelto tensa tu no sabes exactamente porque, pero después de llegar de la afamada tarde de chicas tu pequeña apareció con una expresión triste en su rostro. Te encuentras enfadado pues tus temores se han cumplido, tu niña esta triste, aun cuando juraste que no volvería sentir tal sentimiento desde aquella vez en la cual los dos parecieron perderlo todo.

Quieres hacer algo cualquier cosa para que la sonrisa vuelva a adornar el bello rostro de tu muñequita, pero todo lo que intentas resulta inútil cuando ni siquiera uno de esos viejos cuentos con finales absurdamente felices parece funcionar, te sientes derrotado y a la vez enfadado porque tu _sabes_ que cualquier cosa que haya entristecido de tal forma a tu pequeña debe ser culpa de esa rubia intrusa que has metido a sus vidas.

Al entrar a tu habitación ves a Tara recostada en la cama con una pijama demasiado sugerente para tu gusto, se ha quedado una vez mas pero a diferencia de las otras tu estas para nada a gusto con su estancia y aun cuando una vez mas usas su cuerpo para descargar tus instintos de hombre de alguna forma te asquea hacer tal acto con ella. De pronto; no sabes muy bien la razón pero ya no es Tara a la que besas, ya no son sus voluptuosos pechos los que masajeas, ya no es su piel bronceada la que devoras a besos, ya no es ella, es alguien mas; de pronto te imaginas los pechos no tan grandes de hecho son pequeños justos para caber entre tus manos o entre tus labios hambrientos, ya esa piel no es tan bronceada es mas pálida casi como la leche y esos ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión ya no son azules son amatistas, si ya no es a Tara a quien te follas pero sabes que a pesar de las similitudes tampoco es tu difunta esposa. Y de eso te percatas cuando ahogado entre un gemido y un gruñido el que se escapa de tus labios no el nombre de Arella si no el de Rachel. La locura se apodera de ti al caer en cuenta de lo que estas haciendo y subes el ritmo de tus embestidas, tus besos se convierten en mordidas y la pasión desborda de una forma tan perturbarte, tan impresionante y tan exquisita que sientes que en cualquier momento la tierra va a temblar y cielo va a caer sobre ti. Terminas en un delicioso e inesperado orgasmo que drena tanto de ti que al abrir los ojos ves borroso y no sabes si es verdad o una mera ilusión el haber visto a tu niña espiándote através de la puerta semi abierta de tu habitación.

* * *

Es tarde, o al menos eso supones al abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que no sabes en que momento te has dormido pero aun no sale el sol y donde se supone solo se debería escuchar el silencio casi total de la noche se escuchan gritos y reclamos, despiertas un poco mas y ves que estas solo en la cama cuando sabes que dormiste con alguien mas, no recuerdas ya su nombre o su físico pero sabes que no dormiste solo y eso te basta.

Tu corazón da un vuelco cuando se repente escuchas un golpe seco y con un terrible presentimiento bajas lo mas rapido posible, ves la luz de la cocina encendida y con cautela te acercas a la puerta semi abierta, la abres un poco mas y ves a las personas que hay en su interior.

-Estupida mocosa…- ves decir a una rubia que te parece familiar mientras que esta de a poco recupera la compostura y mira con reflejado e intenso odio a la joven que se haya en el piso.

Aquella joven de escasos dieciséis años comienza a levantarse, su largo cabello negro violisaceo se haya revuelto tanto por el golpe como seguramente el hecho de haberse levantado ase poco; ves a la joven vistiendo ese pequeño camisón azul que apenas le llega un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y admiras la encantadora figura que se muestra ante ti.

-¿Qué sucede Tara, no puedes aceptar que lo que te haya dicho sea verdad?- su voz al igual que su físico te es atrayente y esa forma de expresarse tan rebelde y socarrona solo te hace desearla mas.- después de todo sabes que es verdad, para él solo eres la zorra en turno, de la cual pronto se cansara y desechara como hizo con la zorra de mi madre- vuelve a usar ese tono burlón y aunque no la vez te puedes imaginar aquella sonrisa torcida y llena de orgullo que se dibuja en sus labios.

-Niña estupida, si crees que me voy a tragar tus mentiras estas muy equivocada. Sabes, ase poco tu adorado papito me hizo el amor con tanta pasión que mira, incluso me marco el cuerpo.- no estas seguro pero crees que al igual que lo hubiera hecho cualquier persona dolida por esa burla tan cínica, la joven prefirió no dar la cara ante el cuerpo con moretones esparcidos en lugares nada inocentes.- ¿Qué pasa, la pequeña princesita de papi no es capas de enfrentarse ante la idea de que exista alguien mas en la vida de su adorado progenitor? ¿O es acaso que lo que no soporta es que su adorado padre nunca la vera como mujer y no podrá sentir a carne viva sus besos, sus caricias su enorme y delicioso miembro adentrándose y saliendo de su interior? ¿Que pasa Raichi ahora eres tu la que no acepta la verdad?

Aprietas tus puños con tal fuerza que al igual que tus labios de tanto morder han empezado a sangrar, quieres entrar, quieres enfrentarte a esa zorra y decirle que ella solo es un juguete y que la única mujer en tu vida es Rachel Grayson, tu hija. Entonces caes en cuenta, tu pequeña niña ya no lo es, su cuerpo, su actitud, su forma de agarrar uno de los cuchillos que había convenientemente en la barra y apuñalar sin ninguna compasión a la rubia hasta que finalmente esta cae en un charco de su propia sangre sin vida y sin forma alguna de seguir diciendo aquellas entupidas palabras; tu pequeña princesa ha desaparecido pero en su lugar ha llegado tu reina.

De pronto aquellos absurdamente felices y perfectos finales ya no parecen tan inalcanzables como tu lo suponías, de pronto al por fin entrar a la cocina, aun desnudo y mas excitado de lo que recuerdas haber estado en cualquier momento o con cualquiera de tus conquistas, te das cuenta de que existe un final feliz para ti y tu hija. Tal vez es retorcido, tal vez no es lo que cualquiera esperaría, pero es su propio final feliz, tu y y tu hija entregándose en cuerpo y quizá en alma entre un charco de sangre a lado del cadáver de una zorra egoísta.

Irónicamente estando ahí, también te das cuenta de que a pesar de no parecerse físicamente la rubia y tu esposa, las dos eran iguales, las dos estaban podridas por dentro al querer separarte la persona que mas amas y por supuesto las dos se merecían la muerte tan curiosamente similar que tuvieron.

* * *

_**NOTAS FINALES:**_

_**-SI, NUESTRO QUERIDO PETIRROJO ESTUBO CASADO CON ARRELLA LA CUAL FUE ASESINADA PRESUNTAMENTE FRENTE A SU PEQUEÑA HIJA…**_

_**-A PESAR DEL TIEMPO TRANSCURIDO ROBIN SIGUE VIENDO A RAVEN COMO UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA Y ELLA SE CONPORTA DE IGUAL FORMA PARA DARLE GUSTO Y ESTAR SIEMPRE CON ÉL, HASTA EL FINAL EN QUE SE DA CUENTA QUE REALMENTE ELLA YA CRECIO.**_

_**-LO ULTIMO SE LOS DEJO A SU LIBRE INTERPRETACION; ASI COMO PUEDE QUE RAVEN ASESINARA A SU MADRE PUEDE QUE LA ASESINARA ROBIN.**_

_**- QUIEN LA HAYA ASESINADO ERA PORQUE SE QUERIA LLEVAR A RAVEN LEJOS DE ROBIN.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo, si les gusto mándenme un review y si no… no sean tan malos, yo desde el primer capitulo les dije que esto iba a ser intenso. Así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño…**_

_**Bueno hasta la próximo y si se quedaron con ganas de lemon incestuoso no se pierdan el próximo capitulo/historia, bueno es todo nos leemos luego**_


End file.
